1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink composition for inkjet recording (with which an image is recorded by an inkjet method).
2. Related Art
Various media have been used as a recording medium for ink jet recording. A high-definition image quality has been required for not only inkjet dedicated paper, but also commercially available plain paper and printing media such as fine paper, coat paper, or art paper. When the plain paper or the printing media is used, it is suitable to use a pigment as an ink color material which gives fastness such as waterproof properties or light resistance. From the viewpoints of cost and the like, the application of a water-based pigment ink has been variously examined.
Among them, an azo pigment (for example, C.I. Pigment Yellow 74) has been preferably used as a yellow pigment which is used for a water-based pigment ink for inkjet recording.
As the water-based pigment ink, a water-based ink composition for inkjet recording which includes a pigment dispersion containing C. I. Pigment Yellow 74 pigment and an anionic group-containing organic polymer is disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-239594). Specifically, a good dispersibility and dispersion stability may be obtained by using C.I. Pigment Yellow 74 as a pigment, and a copolymer of n-butyl methacrylate, n-butyl acrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate, methacrylic acid and styrene as a dispersing agent, and whereby a clear image may be formed.